1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connection stub to a housing, in particular a high-pressure fuel reservoir with a connection stub welded onto it, as generically defined by the preamble to claim 4, for a fuel injection system for internal combustion engines.
2. Description of the Invention
The various component groups of a fuel injection system, such as the high-pressure fuel pump, the high-pressure fuel reservoir and injection nozzles, typically communicate with one another through hydraulic lines. Sealing off these connections is often done with the aid of clamping nuts slipped over the hydraulic line, which are screwed to a connection stub that communicates in a fluid-tight fashion with the housing of the applicable component group. The high-pressure fuel reservoir in particular has many such connection stubs, which by way of example allow fuel delivery and fuel outflow into and out of the reservoir.
Connection stubs that are welded to the housing are known. A disadvantage of the known welded constructions is that the weld seam has two functions. First, it must establish the connection between the housing and the connection stub and transmit all forces. Especially in modern fuel injection systems, the high, swelling pressures lead to high, swelling tensile stresses in the weld seam. Second, the weld seam must perform a sealing function, which makes additional demands of the weld seam.
A further disadvantage of the known welded constructions is that in the welding operation, splatters or mounds of welding material can enter the high-pressure region of the line or of the fuel reservoir, which can cause functional disturbances of the fuel injection system.
The object of the present invention is to furnish a connection stub and a housing and a connection stub communicating with it that seal off the high-pressure region of the housing and of the connection stub reliably from the environment, and in which the high-pressure region is reliably protected against particles that can occur when the two components are joined to one another.
According to the invention, this object is attained by a connection stub for a fuel injection system for internal combustion engines with a through bore extending in the direction of the longitudinal axis and with a first end, on which a clamping element disposed concentrically with the through bore is provided, which clamping element has a through bore and a cylindrical sealing face.
In the connection stub of the invention, the clamping element, with its cylindrical sealing face, in conjunction with a suitably designed housing, takes on the function of sealing off the fuel, located in the through bore, from the environment. As a result of the spatial separation of the functions of xe2x80x9choldingxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9csealingxe2x80x9d of the connection stub, both the sealing face and the connection of the connection stub and the housing can be designed optimally.
The sealing face also prevents welding splatters or chips that occur when the connection stub and the housing are joined together from reaching the high-pressure region of the connection stub or the housing.
One embodiment provides that the connection stub and the clamping element are embodied integrally; this minimizes the number of components.
In another feature of the invention, the connection stub and the clamping element are separate components, so that both components can be optimized separately in terms of shaping, material and production methods.
In a version of the invention, the sealing face has the shape of an external cylindrical surface, so that the operating pressure of the fuel expands the sealing face toward the outside, thus increasing the pressure per unit of surface area between the sealing face of the connection stub and of the housing.
Another variant provides that at least one groove for receiving a sealing ring is present in the clamping element.
The object stated at the outset is also attained by a housing, in particular a high-pressure fuel reservoir, for a fuel injection system for internal combustion engines, having a connection stub, communicating in fluid-tight fashion with the housing and having a through bore, wherein the housing interior and the through bore communicate hydraulically through a bore in the housing, wherein the means for connecting the housing and the connection stub and the means for sealing the connection of the housing and the connection stub are spatially separated.
Because of the spatial separation of the functions of xe2x80x9choldingxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9csealingxe2x80x9d, these functions can each be designed optimally in terms of construction and production. Furthermorexe2x80x94in contrast to the prior art, in which a weld seam also takes on the function of sealing off from the environmentxe2x80x94the notching effect that the operating pressure causes when the fuel reaches the weld seam is dispensed with. In addition, the spatial separation of the functions of xe2x80x9choldingxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9csealingxe2x80x9d virtually precludes damage to the sealing face when the connection stub and housing are joined together.
A feature of the invention provides that on a first end of the connection stub, concentrically with the through bore, a cylindrical clamping element is disposed, and the clamping element has a through and, that the bore, on its end toward the connection stub, has a counterbore, which with the clamping element forms a press fit.
The press fit seals off the through bore of the connection stub and the bore of the housing from the environment and thus forms the sealing face. Because of the pressure per unit of surface area between the clamping element and the counterbore of the housing, a good sealing action is attained.
In another variant, it is provided that a countersunk feature is disposed on a first end of the connection stub, concentrically with the through bore; that the bore of the housing, on its end toward the connection stub, has counterbore; and that between the connection stub and the housing, there is a cylindrical clamping element, which with the countersunk feature of the connection stub and the counterbore of the housing forms press fits, so that the connection stub, clamping element and housing can each be made of materials optimally adapted to given requirements, thus improving the operating safety.
In another embodiment of the invention, the clamping element has the form of an external cylindrical surface, so that the operating pressure of the fuel expands the sealing face of the clamping element in the outward direction. As a result, the pressure per unit of surface area between the sealing face of the connection stub and the sealing face of the indentation of the housing is increased, which additionally enhances the tightness of the connection.
In a further feature of the invention, at least one groove for receiving a sealing ring is present in the clamping element, so that the fluid is further enhanced by the sealing ring.
In a modification of the invention, grooves, each for receiving at least one sealing ring, are present in the indentation of the housing and in the countersunk feature of the connection stub, so that the clamping element can be especially small in size, since the sealing rings take over part of the function of xe2x80x9csealingxe2x80x9d, and the clamping element is not weakened by grooves for receiving a sealing ring.
In an embodiment according to the invention, the connection stub is joined to the housing by welding. This housing has the advantages of the known welded constructions, such as simple, economical production, without having their disadvantages. In addition, because of the prestressing of the clamping element, once the welding has been done, prestressing permanently exists between the sealing faces of the connection stub and of the housing. The spatial separation of the sealing face and the weld seam prevents welding splatters from penetrating the high-pressure region of the housing or the connection stub. Finally, the notch effect on the weld seam, which effect may be engendered by the fuel that is at operating pressure, is omitted.
This is true above all whenever the effective cross-sectional area of the sealing face of the clamping element, which area is acted upon by the operating pressure of the fuel, is smaller than the area enclosed by the weld seam.